Simple Miracles
by Navy Babe
Summary: Wow! It's been awhile since I last posted! This is just a sweet and simple songfic, about Harm reflecting on his new life.


Simple Miracles

Author's Notes: I'm baaaack! But for how long, nobody knows. I'm trying really hard to finish up the fics I've already started, but that's becoming hard with schoolwork, and some personal problems. I'm having a huge writer's block, other than completely depressing, and way too personal stuff, so this was written in a burst of happiness. I hope you guys like it. Please review, they make my day, and I'd love to know what you think!

Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me. If it did, Harm and Mac would be living happily together, and Webb would either stay dead, or go back to the way he used to be. 'Simple Miracles' is sung by Emerson Drive, off their new album 'What If'. laffs Which was what made me pick it up in the first place.....grins

The sunlight peeked through the curtain, and Harm grudgingly opened an eye. He hadn't slept very well that night, and had finally reached a deep sleep a few hours ago. He figured that it was the two cups of coffee that he had while working on the Henderson case. He had planned on working on it the rest of the night, but Mac had come in and...distracted him. He wound up in their bed, listening to her calm breathing.

He turned on his side, to his still sleeping Marine. He brushed a lock of hair away that had wound up covering her face. She murmured something incoherent, and snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets. He smiled at her, thinking about how much had changed between them. He smiled as he remembered when they first met, their partnership had practically started out by her pulling a gun on him. He quietly sat up, and got out of bed, throwing some boxers and a robe on.

'When I got up this morning, you were still asleep  
Then the rain tapped on my window, as if reminding me  
To make out a list of every single gift  
That you give me everyday'

He looked out to the street, the rain pelting the ground beneath them. He was so lucky to have her in his life. She had saved his life countless times, and saved him from himself even more. His mind flashed back to that night when he was out for vengeance on Diane's killer, and he left her standing in the rain. He still didn't like to think about what he would've done if she hadn't come. The memory of seeing her in that uniform would stick in his mind forever. At first he thought it was Dianne, but the moment that his lips met hers, he knew that it was Mac. Mac was the one who had saved him. She was his guardian angel.

There were still times that he didn't think that he deserved her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He knew now that he was a fool for not admitting his feelings for her sooner.

'It's a dream that never dies  
It's the wonder if your eyes  
It's the magic in your touch  
Every star and every wish  
I wake each day and live  
A life that's filled with simple miracles'

He still remembered the kiss after they had admitted their love for each other. It was a typical DC winter night, cold and snowy. He was over at her place, working on a case, and they had the fireplace going. He had happened to look over at her, while they were going over the file. The light from the fire danced upon her face, and she was so focused on the file in front of her, she was biting her lip slightly. He had whispered that he loved her, and she happened to hear him. That led to a big discussion, the one that they had always promised each other. But it had actually turned out well. He smirked. Very well. He could still see the look in her eyes, as they made love for the first time, the tenderness in her touch.  
  
'Sometimes in the madness, I tend to forget  
And I take your love for granted  
I should hold you close instead  
Let me say right now, so there's no doubt  
All the things you are to me'

He began walking around the apartment, as he thought about some of the not so good points in their relationship. The first memory that came to him, was their first fight as a couple. He had made some thoughtless callous remark to her, and it had cut her deeply. Instead of bringing it up with him, she gave him the cold shoulder. He then proceeded to make a comment about how she always did this, pushing away anyone who actually cared about her. He stormed out of the apartment, and went out driving. The rain was pounding on his windshield, and the words that they had exchanged kept running through his mind.

He came back a few hours later, and let himself into the apartment. All the lights were off in the apartment, but he saw a lone figure on the couch. He came and sat down next to her, taking her into his arms. He had seen the tears running down her face, and it broke his heart. He had spent the rest of the night holding her, as they whispered words of love to each other. So what if they both woke up with a horrible neck ache? It was worth it.

'It's a dream that never dies  
It's the wonder if your eyes  
It's the magic in your touch  
Every star and every wish  
I wake each day and live  
A life that's filled with simple miracles  
  
And as time goes by the more that I find  
That my life is in much bigger hands than mine'

Harm finally began to feel tired, but there was one more stop that he had to make before he could return to the arms of his wife. He crept into the small room that he had built into his apartment. They had been looking for a house for some time now, but hadn't found one that suited their needs.

He quietly went up to the crib that held his and Mac's world. Peacefully asleep, clinging to her blanket was their daughter, Elizabeth Patricia Rabb. During Mac's medical scare, they decided that it was now or never, and they decided on now. They had a quick, small civil ceremony, and a small party with all their friends. They decided to have the big ceremony and reception, after the baby was born, and they were currently planning it. Harm reached down, and gently stroked his slumbering daughter's head. She looked like her mother so much, and she already had Harm wrapped around her tiny finger. He smiled, and silently slipped out of the room, going back to his and Mac's room.

As he got back into bed, Mac sighed contentedly, and rolled over to drape an arm over his chest. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He told himself that he'd have to thank her for giving him this life. A life that was full of simple miracles.

'It's a dream that never dies  
It's the wonder if your eyes  
It's the magic in your touch  
Every star and every wish  
I wake each day and live  
A life that's filled with simple miracles'


End file.
